Difficulté de la vie de couple
by Wizzette
Summary: Recueil d'OS. Cela est bien connu que les hommes ne comprennent rien aux femmes, James ne fait pas l'exception à la règle.
1. Première déclaration

Voilà un nouveau recueil, j'y posterai des petits moments de vie de James et Lily.

Cet OS est écrit pour la soixante-sixième nuit d'écriture sur le forum francophone, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème ****"Réponse"**** en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Cela faisait des années que Lily ne croyait plus au prince charmant qui viendrait la chercher sur son beau cheval blanc. Néanmoins, elle avait toujours espéré qu'un jour elle tomberait amoureuse d'un garçon qui l'aimerait en retour, en tête à tête, il lui demanderait si elle voulait être sa petite amie, elle accepterait avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent passionnément. Ils finiraient par se marier et avoir des enfants, elle n'aurait connu que lui.

Et ce James Potter venait tout gâcher. Il venait de ridiculiser son ancien ami d'enfance, Severus Snape, devant une partie de l'école alors qu'ils venaient à peine de passer leur BUSE de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. En colère, le Serpentard l'avait traitée de Sang de Bourbe alors qu'elle cherchait uniquement à l'aider. Venant de lui, le premier sorcier qu'elle avait connu, celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami, celui qu'elle avait toujours défendu alors que beaucoup ne l'aimait pas, elle avait pris cela comme une trahison et était profondément blessée.

Elle avait besoin d'être seule et au calme pour se remettre de cet événement, mais il semblerait que cela soit impossible à Poudlard. Ne voulant pas se rendre dans sa chambre de peur de croiser une de ses camarades de dortoir qui n'était pas en sa compagnie à l'extérieur, elle s'était isolée dans un coin reculé de Poudlard proche de la forêt interdite. Ses amies l'avaient laissée partir dans rien lui dire, comprenant qu'elle désirait être seule.

James Potter aussi aurait dû le comprendre, c'était après lui qu'elle était le plus en colère, l'investigateur de tout cela. Il avait osé aller la trouver, il ne s'était même pas excusé pour son comportement immature. Il avait simplement déclaré :

\- Tu vois que ton Servilus est mauvais, il n'a pas le droit de te traiter de ça, tu vaux autant voir plus que certain sorcier de sang pur. Maintenant que tu as ouvert les yeux sur lui, veux tu devenir ma petite amie ?

La déception qu'elle éprouvait quelques minutes plus tôt se mua en colère, sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre lorsqu'elle se retourna vers le garçon. Ses yeux rougis lançaient presque des éclairs, son ton était froid et ses membres crispés lorsqu'elles répondit :

\- James Potter ! Comment oses tu ? Tu viens de ruiner des années d'amitié et tu oses me demander d'être ta petite amie ! Va au diable et si tu t'approches encore une fois de moi ou de mes amis, tu le regretteras.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna à grand pas laissant un James éberlué derrière elle : qu'avait-il fait de mal ?

Ce n'est que dans la soirée que Lily réalisa pleinement que c'était la première fois qu'un garçon lui demandait d'être sa petite amie, James avait réussi à tout gâcher.


	2. Premier baiser

Cet OS est écrit pour la soixante-sixième nuit d'écriture sur le forum francophone, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème ****"Emoi"**** en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Durant six ans, elle avait réussi à écrire une longue liste des défauts de James Potter : arrogant, trop sûr de lui, immature étaient seulement un court extrait. Jusqu'à là, elle avait volontairement fait fi de ses qualités : certaines de ses blagues étaient drôles, il était assez intelligent pour obtenir de bonnes notes dans la plupart des matières, surtout en métamorphose où il était meilleur qu'elle, elle ne souhaitait pas parler de son physique.

Il avait été facile pour elle de le réprimander durant leurs cinq premières années à Poudlard, il s'en prenait régulièrement à son meilleur ami, elle ne pouvait que le détester.

Durant la sixième année, même si elle ne parlait plus à Severus, ses rapports avec James s'étaient détériorés. Il lui demandait régulièrement si elle voulait sortir avec lui, il continuait ses blagues avec les autres maraudeurs et s'en prenait régulièrement aux serpentards.

Les vacances d'été étaient finalement arrivés, suivi par la rentrée. Depuis ce jour là, il ne lui avait pas demandé une seule fois de sortir avec elle, s'était contenté de simplement la saluer durant deux mois. Ensuite, il avait commencé à lui expliquer des notions de cours qu'elle avait eu du mal à comprendre, ce n'est seulement plus tard qu'ils avaient parlé un peu de leurs vies.

Ce changement de comportement de la part de cet homme avait perturbé Lily, il ne pouvait pas chambouler toutes ses opinions précédentes. Elle ne voulait pas lui accorder les qualités, elle ne voulait pas rechercher à passer du temps avec lui, elle ne voulait pas admettre qu'il lui manquait, elle ne voulait pas penser à lui, elle ne voulait pas regretter qu'il ne semble plus s'intéresser à elle, elle ne voulait pas imaginer être amoureuse de lui, elle voulait continuer sa petite vie tranquille sans prise de tête.

Elle devait néanmoins s'avouer à elle même qu'elle l'aimait, cela pris du temps mais elle l'accepta, avec toujours une pointe de crainte cependant.

Le dernier match de l'année scolaire eu lieu trois mois avant les grandes vacances qui verraient leur départ de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Les Gryffondors affrontaient les Serpentards. James était anxieux, il voulait cette victoire. Juste après le petit déjeuner, il s'isola près des portes d'entrées du château. Lily le vit et le rejoignit, elle le rassura.

Touché, James déclara :

\- Merci Lily, tu sais, je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit les années précédentes, j'étais vraiment immature, c'est Remus et Peter qui avaient raison. J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour.

\- Si tu ne redeviens pas cet être imbuvable, tu es pardonnée, le rassura t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Si c'est le prix à payer pour te garder, je le paye volontiers, rétorqua t-il avant de laisser le silence s'installer.

\- Pendant que nous sommes dans les si, si aujourd'hui je te demandais d'être ma petite-amie, accepterais-tu ? demanda t-il d'une voix timide.

Durant quelques secondes, Lily le fixa du regard, se demandant s'il était sérieux ou s'il s'agissait encore d'une de ses facéties. Au moment où James allait répliquer qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une suggestion, Lily lui répondit un petit « oui ». Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de répondre non ou de fuir indéfiniment si elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

Elle vit le visage de son ami s'éclaircir, il eut juste le temps d'avouer être heureux avant d'être interrompu par Sirius qui le hélait pour l'informer qu'il était l'heure d'aller au vestiaire.

James le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard après un dernier regard vers Lily, les deux garçons ne tardèrent pas à rire ensemble.

Lily était partagée entre joie et tristesse : si James lui avait demandé cela, c'est qu'il l'aimait encore un minimum, mais il avait très bien pu faire ça uniquement pour se moquer d'elle, il ne l'avait même pas embrassée lorsqu'elle avait répondu, ce n'était pas dans la logique de partir comme ça. Elle vit la quasi totalité des habitants du château sortir pour aller assister au match, elle avait prévu de les suivre mais ne se sentait pas capable de cacher plus longtemps ses émotions, elle s'était encore faite avoir par James Potter !

Elle s'isola dans son dortoir en tirant ses rideaux afin de pouvoir évacuer sa peine sans que personne ne la voit. Quelques heures plus tard, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle comprit que les Gryffondors avaient remporté la coupe. Elle entendit :

\- Tu crois qu'elle dort ? C'est bizarre, elle ne fait jamais de sieste d'habitude. On devrait peut-être vérifier qu'elle va bien.

\- Tu sais bien que quand quelqu'un ferme ses rideaux, c'est qu'il ne veut pas être dérangé. Il vaut mieux la laisser tranquille, elle nous rejoindra plus tard. Maintenant, il faut aller dire à James que Lily doit être dans son lit, il arrêtera peut-être de nous harceler pour savoir où elle est.

Un sanglot la secoua, elle choisit de ne pas sortir de sa cachette durant la fin de la journée. Elle finit par s'endormir en lisant un livre. Le lendemain matin, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle ne pourrait pas rester caché indéfiniment, elle avait faim et elle serait bien obligée de se rendre en cours la semaine suivante. Elle décida d'ignorer James si elle le croisait.

Elle inspira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte de son dortoir une fois qu'elle fut prête. Elle aurait voulu la refermer aussitôt : James était dans un fauteuil faisant face aux escaliers et l'avait vu :

\- Lily ! s'exclama t-il. Où étais-tu passée ?

\- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, va faire un nouveau pari avec tes amis et laisse-moi tranquille.

Durant quelques secondes, James resta interloqué. Alors qu'elle continuait son chemin, il attrapa son bras :

\- Que se passe t-il ?

\- Rien, maintenant laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Tu es pire qu'une tête de mule. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as répondu oui si c'est pour rejeter juste après ou m'éviter ?

Un regard noir lui répondit en même temps :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu joues toujours avec moi ?

\- Je ne joue pas avec toi ! Quand est-ce que tu vas accepter que je t'aime ?

\- Si tu m'aimais et ne jouerais pas avec moi, tu m'aurais embrassé hier ! S'exclama t-elle avant de tenter de se dégager avec des gestes brusques.

\- C'est pour ça que tu me fais la tête ! Quand est-ce que j'aurai pu faire ça ? Tu as bien vu que Sirius est arrivé !

Lily était presque à la porte d'entrée de la salle commune quand ses jambes décidèrent de lui courir après. Il arriva de justesse à la rattraper, sous les protestations de la grosse dame qui venait de s'ouvrir. Lily se débattit un peu quand il commença à l'embrasser mais elle finit par se calmer.

\- Tu as intérêt à faire des efforts si tu veux que je reste ta petite-amie, James Potter, fut la première chose qu'elle lui dit avant de se retourner pour continuer son chemin.


End file.
